


Desire

by chocolate_velvet



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), XMCU
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Cow Girl, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Domination, Femdom, Mind Fuck, PWP, Rape, dominant Jane, submissive Charles, telephatic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: Jean has a secret that she never tells anyone. She discovers that her mutation gives her the ability to control others. Sometimes, her power hikes, making her the most powerful mutant, even more powerful than Prof. Xavier. That kind of power is addictive. It makes her hungry for conquest of the minds of others. The most prized conquest is the conquest to Prof. Xavier's mind. Jean is ready to lay her claim.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps) in the [xmenrarepairs17](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs17) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Jean dommes Charles, using her superior powers. Opportunity for dub-con, Dark Phoenix here if you wanted to go in that direction.

Jean adores Prof. Xavier since the first day they met. She remembers that day like it was only yesterday. The day when Prof. Xavier and Erik Lensherr went to her home to offer her a full scholarship to study at their school. Naturally, she ponders inside their head. But this time was different, Prof. Xavier stopped her immediately and told her that it is not polite to do so.

She remembers his voice was warm and kind without any trace of anger and fear. Many years have passed but the warmth from his voice multiplies inside Jean's heart and mind.

Over years of her study, Jean and Prof. X hardly speak to each other but their consciousness brushes each other, like best friends. Through their minds, they say “hi” and “good night” to each other without voice.

Jean feels most closed to Prof. Xavier. Despite their age and intellectual differences, both understand each other through a language higher than any other. She confines her most secrets to him. She feels safe with him.

But Jean has a secret that she never tells. It is the deepest and darkest secret that even the professor is requested not to ponder inside. The inability to share such secret has caused her so much anguish.

Jean discovers that she, by power, far superior to Prof. Xavier, can manipulate other to do her will and conceal it from the minds of others. Jean has experimented with fellow students. So far, the result has been satisfactory to her interest.

But, Power can be addictive. It has the thirst for conquests. Jean has arrived to the point where that no conquest worth more. She wants to test her power inside Prof. Xavier's mind. It is the strongest mind she ever encounters, full of intricate defenses and offense. Yet, its intricacy heightened its delicacy.

Jean needs to plan well. After all, this is just an experiment. She does not want to gamble over her future study at the school and moreover Prof. Xavier's affection to her. She needs to clean her footprints, to wipe her trance of his mind.

* * *

They are in the library. Both of them had been talking about literature for hours. The Prof was happy knowing that Jean shows great interest in literature. He was more than willing to share the knowledge.

Jean’s mind moved her mind steadily until her subject falls asleep Though he trusts her, it was not easy. It takes weeks to make it seems natural, instead of mind controlled induced sleep. Only when she was sure that he has fallen into the deepest slumber, she closed the curtain and locked the door. She kneels in front of Prof. Xavier and presses her lips against his. It tastes better than she had imagined. The taste makes her bolder. She kisses him again, her tongue darts inside. When their tongues touch, desire burns her.

Jean seats herself at the opposite and closes her eyes.

“Thank you for letting me in, Charles.”

Jean takes a deep breath as she dives deeper, swirling into the rabbit hole. Her mind has conjured a place which he trusts the most. She knows that she is ready and he is ready for her.

When she opens her eyes, they are in a some kind of lavish bedroom with giant windows. Outside is the wilderness; unspoiled, untamed, and beautiful. Jean is never been there but the Professor seems has been a frequent visitor of this place.

Jean is walking toward the bed and finds him laying there. She has gone this far, this is the point of no return.

Charles seems to be sleeping. His face is serene with a hint of a smile. Jean pulls the blanket off the body. She gasps at the sight in front of her but her mind is already made up. Her fingers brushes her finger on his skin, feeling the softness and warmth. The fingers continue trailing on the alabaster skin, tracing every freckle and past injury, until they touch the red ribbons connecting the hands to the bedposts. Jean kisses the bound hand.

“Is this your fantasy? She asks, “To be taken while you are bound and helpless.”

Jean caresses his hair. Twirling and pulling, feeling the softness of his tresses. She kisses his head and smells the scent of coconut on the freshly washed hair.

“Stay asleep. Open your eyes.”

Charles opens his eyes. His gaze is unfocused, his consciousness is still floating.

“Charles.” she whispers to his ear.

His answer is a mere soft hum. Jean presses her hand on his lower abdomen, her fingers slither downward toward his sleeping sex, coiling-like a snake in winter time. She feels him shivering at her touch and his body responds to her manipulation.

Charles moans and closes his eyes as she gets a handful of his balls. Stroking and cupping them softly, her hand caressed them while her other hand went for his shaft. Soft warm palm pressed against his length and delicate fingers wrapped around it as well, starting to stroke his cock.

Her hand massaged and squeezed his balls, her fingertips tickling the underside of them. He is panting as he was fully hard. His cock strained against her hand, Charles letting out a needy groan as he couldn't lift his hips to push up against the soft warmness of her hand.

Jean has played this scene in her head more than once. She thought she would be mused but she is not. Her breath is ragged and her body is burned. She wants it as much as he does. She presses her lips against his, to her surprise the kiss is returned in equal passion. There is heat on the groin as much as on his.

Jean sits up with her back against Charles’ face. She is straddling his belly with her slit pressing against his skin. Her juice wets his lap and groin, mixing with his premium. She is lining her wet slit up. Slowly, she slides down into his lap, inch by inch his length disappears inside her.

Charles moans. He is struggling against his restraint. His hands and feet tense up. His restraint keeps him from moving as Jean grinds against him. He closes his eyes. His lips whispers the sounds of pleasure and pain as his cock moves around inside her.

Her warm legs are hugging his hips as she grinds against him. Her hips and butt are pushing back and forward in his lap with his penis deep inside her. Her moans and her body are quick. She is moving along with her hips as she pushes herself down onto his length as hard as she could. Her back turns to him, he was a toy for her and she is using him as hard as she can.

She lifts herself up until only the tip remains inside her. Then, her whole body slams down onto his length, feeling him slide deep inside her and roughly grind against her inner walls. Her soft bottom pounds hard against his lap with each bounce, her back straight and her head tilts back as she moans and gasps loudly.

The sex is so intense, he closes his eyes and moans out as he rests his head back in the pillows.

Jean wet slid is pressed against his base and balls with each bounce. Her hands grips his thighs. Her insides are hot and wet. His cock is being shoved roughly over and over. She feels Charles is throbbing inside her.

Jean slows down and looks behind. The sight only set the fire of her desire more. At first, she decided to sat with her back facing Charles because she was afraid to see his face, his expression. But her curiosity has won over her fear.

Behind her, laying naked with his arms and legs tied spreadeagled with red ribbons. His eyes are shut and his face contorted into a mixture of pain and pleasure. Jean longs to see him closer.

She clenches his length and swivels her hips, turning her face toward him. She feels his body tensed beneath her, hears his moans, sees his fingers digs on the ribbons. Her hands reaches for him. Her fingers is pulling his wet hair.

She whispers, “Open your eyes, Charles.”

When he opens his eyes, Jean knows that he is still dazed, like he is put on a kind of drug. He looks at her as he is on edge, ravished, enraptured, and pained from delayed released. Jean feels somewhat safe because she is sure that Charles does not recognize her. In his eyes now, she is a nameless dream phantom.

She moves her hips again. More frantic and desperate this time. She knows that she is closed. She comes with a loud moan. Hot fluids seeped down his cock and balls, feeling her throbs and tightens around his own throbbing length. Charles can only groan and look up at her as he was on edge, feeling the throbbing in his ears and groin as he is so close.

After long painful moments, Jean starts to move her legs more, her bottom shifting back into his lap as she propped her hands behind her to keep herself up. Charles is moaning. He dug his nails into the leather as he comes, thick hot spurts of cum shooting up. The first three hits the bottom of her round breasts, sticking to them while the rest of his load came out onto her belly. He is panting.

Jean sits up and leans forward to reach out towards his binds. She is about to unbind him but changes her mind. She would rather leave him bound. Jean slips off him and falls down onto his chest, breathing as heavily as he is. She warps her arms around him and rests her head on his cheek. He turns his head and kisses her head. Jean cuddles up to him, in post-coital bliss.

She is almost falls into a deep slumber. But she hears him murmuring a name, not hers. She returns to her senses. She knows that name. In her head, there is a loud bang.

Jean looks around the bedroom and realized she did not design this bedroom. She did not design to have Charles bound naked on bed. Her eyes are fixed at the night stand. She sees a golden spinning ring wildly on the stand. Then, she looked at the door.

There, comes another loud bang.

Jean feels a jut on her gut. She turns to Charles who is still murmuring in his mesmerized state.

Jean whispers, “This never happens. We never meet. Forget whatever you have felt.”

She pulls away from his mind.

Jean wakes up in the library. Her heart beats wildly. Fear nearly overpowers her. She quickly gathers her books and slips away from the library. Once outside, she appears calm and collected, though she hides a satiated smile beneath her heavily curtained mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic/story featuring heterosexual heroine in pursuit for her sexual conquest. In my universe, all characters are LGBTQA and no one is after the opposite sex. May be it comes from my nature. Being a lesbian, I process love & sexuality from a different perspective. 
> 
> I cringed a lot when I was writing this piece. But it turns out that I enjoy writing it. This fic has thrown me out of my comfort zone. It turns out to be quite interesting to write about something which purely comes out from imagination. I am glad that do that. 
> 
> Thank you so much for those who has given me kudos. Please give me your comments. I want to improve. I am really glad if anyone can help me.


End file.
